kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ron Factor
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode RonFactor.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise "The Ron Factor", as dubbed by Global Justice, is stated to be the key to Kim's success. But when Gemini kidnaps Ron, it's up to Kim and Dr. Director to save the day. Mission Briefing * Villain: Gemini * Evil plot: harness the "Ron Factor" * Kim's transportation:Jet ski Episode Description Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable chase a shrouded ninja warrior into a building, at whose underground levels they discover that it was a ninja bot actually and that all had been a test of Global Justice. Its leader, Dr. Director, requests the sole assistance of Ron then, for the surprise of Kim. The scientists of Global Justice had been following the activities of Kim and Ron, determining that the success of Kimmie is due to the so-called Ron Factor. While Ron teaches his secret to the Global Justice soldiers, eating Chimurritos in Bueno Nacho, Worldwide Evil Empire henchmen irrupt, abducting Ron. In his headquarters, a maritime platform, the evil leader Gemini explains that Ron is needed to defeat Global Justice. While both sides attempt to persuade Ron with Bueno Nacho Grande Size Chimurrito orders, Ron resists in captivity holding a repartee duel with Gemini, on acronyms and other things. Then, both Kim and Dr. Director irrupt into the headquarters, defeating Gemini's henchmen. It results that Dr. Director, whose real name is Betty, is revealed then as the just elder twin sister of Gemini, Sheldon. Gemini had to steal the Ron Factor (Ron himself), just to outmatch his own sister like during their childhood years. Ron traps Gemini with a Chinese finger trap, so Gemini knocks himself out, activating his electrocuting index finger. Then, Ron explains to Dr. Director, that such Ron Factor doesn't exist, but it's all about the Kim factor with just a little splash of Ron. Finally, the scientists of Global Justice spot another factor by which Kim Possible is successful: "The Rufus factor, after deciding that the "Ron Factor" is a Non-factor". Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Kim '"Ron, What are you doing?" '''Ron '"Giving G.J. the essense of Ron." 'Kim '"Uh, having a Naco Flashback. 'Ron '"K.P., my naco idea was a grand slam.'' (A sign saying, "Tuesday is Naco Night.)'' 'Kim '"And your head got so big, that you could have worn that,"'' (pointing to the hat decorating the top of the Bueno Nacho Building.)'' 'Ron '"Kimila, face it, without the Ron Factor, you are just another freak-fighting cheerleader with a website. No offense." 'Kim '"See, that is what I mean. You are so prone to big-headyness." 'Ron '"Uh, Ron Factor." '''Dr. Director: Actually, GJ needs you. Ron Stoppable. Ron: Wha? Kim: For what? (A couple lines of the theme song plays through) Kim:﻿ (Interrupting the theme song) No no, seriously? You need RON? Notes * 30th episode in chronological order. * An instrumental version of Naked Mole Rap can be heard when the scientist announces the discovery of the "Rufus factor". *Kim breaks the fourth wall by pushing the title sequence out of the way and says to the camera: "No no, seriously. You need Ron?" * First appearance of Gemini. Production Information Errors * When Kim and Monique are shopping (just before Ron struts through), Monique pulls a green shirt from a setup of yellow shirts. * When Ron says "Sheldon?" the cuffs on his wrists (the ones strapping him to the chair) disappear. * The lines on Gemini's gauntlet appear and disappear at random throughout the episode. * After Kim and Dr. Director blast through the door, the fire that was burning disappears without a trace. Continuity * Although Global Justice may consider the "Ron Factor" to be a Non-Factor, at the end of the episode, in the movie, Sitch In Time, the Supreme One, did split up the team, and relocate Ron as far away as possible, because together, Ron and Kim are a pretty solid team. The Supreme One was able to take over the planet after splitting them up, proving that the Ron Factor was a very real factor for the victories of Team Possible. Allusions * The backdrop of the entire episode bears a resemblance to Marvel Comics' James Bond style comic "Nick Fury, Agent of SHIELD". Nick Fury, an eyepatch-wearing secret agent, is head of SHIELD, an international spy organization that fights evil wherever it occurs. Among his many opponents is his evil twin brother, who uses the Zodiac-inspired codename of "Scorpio". Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External Links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: The Ron Factor transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2